murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bicycle
The bicycle is the preferred means of transportation for Detective William Murdoch and the ubiquitous vehicle of the Toronto constables, introduced in Season 1 of Murdoch Mysteries. History There are several early, but unverified claims for the invention of the bicycle from 1500 AD - 1817. Karl von Drais patented a design in 1818, which was the first commercially successful two-wheeled, steerable, human-propelled machine, commonly called a velocipede, and nicknamed hobby-horse or dandy horse. In 1885 Englishman John Kemp Starley created his first “safety bicycle”. Today that invention is regarded as one of the most important moments in bicycle history. It had featured chain that connected pedals to the rear wheel and steerable front wheel. This device (called Rover) ignited the era known today as “Golden Age of Bicycles”. Since that time, bicycle design and equipment became standardized across the world and they satisfied all four basic aspects – safety, speed, comfort and steering. They all had the basic diamond shape made from metal, pneumatic rubber tires, roller chain, one gear, coaster brakes and more. Golden Age of Bicycles lasted from 1900s to 1950s in which bicycles became one of the primary means of public road transportation. http://www.bicyclehistory.net/bicycle-history/history-of-bicycle/ * It shifted their use and public perception from being a dangerous toy for sporting young men to being an everyday transport tool for men—and, crucially, women—of all ages. In 1894 – Betty Bloomers became popular; Women were no longer limited to tricycles and could ride comfortably in their long skirts In Power, Murdoch and Dr. Ogden arrive at their destination with their bicycles on their first outing. Season 1 - 5 101 Power bicycle.png|Power 101 Power bicycle2.png 101 Power bicycle3.png Glass ceiling 10.jpg|The Glass Ceiling 103 The Knockdown bicycle.png|The Knockdown 104 Elementary My Dear Murdoch bicycle.png|Elementary, My Dear Murdoch 110 Child's Play bicycle.png|Child's Play 204 The Green Muse bicycle.png|The Green Muse 207 Big Murderer on Campus bicycle.png|Returning to the Station House 208 I, Murdoch bicycle.png|Arriving at the crime scene in I, Murdoch 301 The Murdoch Identity 1.png|The Murdoch Identity 301 The Murdoch Identity 2.png|... the bicycle chased... 301 The Murdoch Identity 3.png|... down the steps... 301 The Murdoch Identity 4.png|to get away... 301 The Murdoch Identity 5.png|and escape! 306 This One Goes to Eleven bicycle.png|This One Goes to Eleven Season 6 - 10 At the top of Season 7 in Tour de Murdoch, Murdoch tells George, "I've created my own advantage: '''Sprockets," explaining that they will allow him to change gears offsetting pedaling resistance against a gradient in the race course. But, Georges informs him with, "''Sir, I hate to be the bearer of bad news. I've just read about this very innovation in ''Cyclers News'." Indeed, Murdoch proudly shares, "The difference however is I've created this system of rods allowing me to change gears without dismounting." Brilliant! Murdoch states that today's bicycle wouldn't be what it is were it not for "The Ordinary". George corrects the Detective, "Sir, nowadays, they call them "penny-farthings". If you can imagine a penny and a farthing next to each other." But what puzzles Murdoch is how a practical invention has become a sport in which competitors will go to great lengths to outdo one another. Then, George adds like Murdoch himself with his special gear gadget. Murdoch now corrects George explaining that he is not in competition rather he is challenging himself. George wishes he had known this before wagering 50cents on the Detective to win. 605 Murdoch Au Naturel bicycle.png|Murdoch Au Naturel 607 The Ghost of Queen's Park bicycle.png|The Ghost of Queen's Park 702-Riders.jpg|Tour de Murdoch 714 dynamo bicycle lamp.png|Working on his dynamo bicycle lamp in Friday the 13th, 1901 Later in the season, Murdoch soothes his profound disappointment (ep.714) by solving another problem with a new invention – the '''dynamo bicycle lamp, using the kinetic energy of the person peddling it to power it. It will save constables a great deal of time travelling to and from crime scenes at night! 1010 The Devil Inside bicycle 1.png|The Devil Inside 1010 The Devil Inside bicycle 2.png|Murdoch races home... 1010 The Devil Inside bicycle 3.png|to Windsor House Hotel 1010 The Devil Inside bicycle 4.png|...to Julia 913 Colour Blinded bicycle.png|Colour Blinded 1013 Mr. Murdoch's Neighbourhood Bicycle.png|Mr. Murdoch's Neighbourhood Season 11 - 13 1055 Nate's bike.png|Nate Desmond' s bike 1005 Jagged Little Pill bicycle 2.png|Jagged Little Pill 1108 Fiona's Bycycle.png|Fiona Faust's bicycle 1109 The Talking Dead bicycle Jordan 8.png|The Talking Dead 1201 Murdoch Mystery Mansion bicycle 1.png|at the University of Toronto School of Medicine 1201 Murdoch Mystery Mansion bicycle 3.png|Murdoch Mystery Mansion 1316 Bicycle Julia Ogden in pursuit.PNG|In the Company of Women Category:Inventions & Technology Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:Season Six Category:Season Seven Category:Season Eight Category:Season Nine Category:Season Ten Category:Season Eleven Category:Season Twelve Category:Season Thirteen